


The End of Omnigul

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [31]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The only thing standing in the way of Omnigul was the Guardians.





	The End of Omnigul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Forsaken, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly

"Omnigul is the last of Crota's general. She is the architect of her master's wakening. As long as she lives, the threat of Crota's return will haunt this world. Track her down and exterminate every Hive that stands in your way."

"If it weren't for the fact that she speaks the truth, I would say that most of that is revenge, but it's an act of revenge I can get behind," Spencer said as he settled the Ceres Galliot into a holding pattern. It allowed them time to get their gear on the rest of the way and then transmat down to the surface. The Forgotten Shore was for once very empty. Aaron was the first out of the ship, but Spencer wasn't shocked by that. Aaron was feeling itchy, going back to where Rasputin had locked him in a cryo tank for a very long time. Spencer wasn't happy going back either, but he was hiding it a lot better.

There was a new set of Hive that was spawning under the Skywatch. Eris Morn thought that it was Omnigul's doing. It was why Aaron and Spencer had been dispatched. Spencer summoned his Sparrow, and just as he was about to climb on it, he heard a ship approaching. Spencer drew his Sidearm and turned to face whatever was coming, but it was Morgan's ship.

"Ikora wanted you to have back up it seems," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared at Spencer's side. Morgan's ship dropped him off and took off quickly. Two Guardian ships meant that they needed to get inside the Skywatch as soon as possible, that would attract many Fallen as well as Hive.

"I can see that Eris did not tell you that I was coming like she was supposed to," Morgan said.

"No, but we are glad to have you," Aaron said. Even though his face was invisible, there was a smile to his tone. "Welcome to Hell."

Morgan laughed and shook his head. His Sparrow appeared at his side. Spencer moved to get onto his. Aaron was last to summon his Sparrow, and he only got on it when Morgan had shot off for the Skywatch. The three of them shot through the first part of the Skywatch, only getting off their Sparrows when they got to the stairs that led up into the facility. Morgan took the lead with Aaron taking up the rear.

"Omnigul is desperate as well as wicked. Destroy her but keep you Light safe."

Spencer stopped walking on the steps as the comms cut. He frowned and turned around. Aaron stopped. Spencer made a slashing motion.

"Comms are incoming only other than the team."

"Morgan," Aaron said to get the Titan to stop. Spencer turned to look at him to see that he had stopped at about the same time that Spencer had.

"What's up, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked.

"I have secrets," Spencer began to say.

"Yes, I know." Morgan nodded his head.

"Well, not all of those secrets are wholly mine to share, but I will tell you this one. Jack wasn't just found by us on that mission. Rasputin gave him to us as a gift. Rasputin put him in cryo like he had Aaron to protect him. When we went to stop Omnigul from accessing Rasputin, Rasputin gave him to us."

"And?"

"We run the comms so that no one can hear us. We talk about secrets and strategies that are based on my secrets. I will not have G.A.R.C.I.A. cut the comms so that you can't hear us so please hold all questions until the end. If any come up."

"Look Zavala may not trust you that much, either of you but you have proven that you have the safety and security of yourself and your team as well as the whole of Humanity. You may not go about it in the way that I think is best but the results don't lie. You two work better as a team, but you work well with me as well. The raid we went on proved that you two do well in all situations. As long as I'm not left out of the big decisions, I don't care what happens otherwise."

"Good. Now, Aaron and I don't fully trust Eris Morn. She was a Guardian, but she spent a long time trapped with the Hive. We need to make sure that she's not leading us into a trap. Just don't rush too far ahead."

"I wasn't planning on it. The Hive creep me out enough. I don't need to go anywhere alone with them on the hunt."

Spencer waved Morgan forward, and they started up a trek again. There was a rush to their steps, but it wasn't frantic. It was careful but fast. Up and up, around and around they went until they were in the main room. It was full of Fallen.

"Fuck," Morgan said over the comms. They had split up as soon as they entered the room. Aaron had taken the middle while Morgan and Spencer had gone to the sides. "There is a mesh layer that G.A.R.C.I.A. needs to get through before we can go through this."

"Stealth!" Spencer yelled as he heard the whine of the stealth shields that Vandals wore. He looked around for the minor telltale disturbance in the air to find them. There was too much noise to pinpoint them using the sound alone. Spencer felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he frowned. Grabbing a knife from the sheath, Spencer spun and jammed the knife into a neck. A stealth Vandal appeared as the shield failed and then dropped down, sliding off of Spencer's knife, dead.

They were never alone though. There had to be more of them somewhere. Spencer swapped his Sidearm for the other knife, and he went on a hunt. The Vandals were learning. The whine was soft and subtle, but if they didn't move, they couldn't be seen. They were lying in wait somewhere waiting for a Guardian to pass them by and they could attack. Spencer saw the subtle shift in his view as one tried to ambush Aaron. Spencer threw his knife though and heard the sound of it impacting on neck and bone, killing the Vandal as it slowly bled out and dropped. Spencer grabbed his knife from the body, and even though Aaron couldn't see him, he smiled at Aaron before walking away. He was going to find the third one before it tried to do something stupid. Spencer felt the hair standing up on the back of his neck again and turned to slash out with one hand. He hit resistance and found that the stealth Vandal had been hunting him at the same time he had been hunting it.

Spencer heard a noise that he still heard in his nightmares to see Thrall leaving an upper area to make their way toward them. Spencer ran to meet them.

"The infestation is getting bigger!" Spencer yelled over the comm before he started to slaughter the Thrall.

"Morgan, stay put and guard G.A.R.C.I.A. while Spencer and I take care of the Hive and Fallen." Aaron's voice was breathless from the fight that he looked to be getting into with a Knight. Spencer kept his focus on the Thrall.

"You got it. I've got you Mama Bear, nothing gonna happen to you."

Spencer kept his laughter to himself. He liked seeing the two of them interact, even when they were in a life or death situation. Hell, Spencer just liked people watching in general. There was something with those two though. Spencer knew that they were mates and it didn't matter what species or race they were.

Just as they were getting a handle on the Hive, more Fallen came into the room.

"Get going! Go forward!" Eris yelled over the comms.

"You get down here and help then," Morgan said.

Spencer opened his mouth to remind Morgan that Eris couldn't hear them but then he realized that Morgan knew that.

"Like having the comms cut huh?"

"G.A.R.C.I.A. has never offered that before. I feel a little put out."

"What it or I won't put out."

There was only silence because Spencer had no words for that. He had no words at all. Aaron was thankfully silent as well. There was nothing but breathing over the comms as the Hive and Fallen were killed before they moved on. When the room was empty and stayed empty, Spencer turned to Morgan and G.A.R.C.I.A. to see that she was disappearing back into her hiding area. The field that had been blocking their way disappeared.

Morgan led the way up the stairs. It was empty, but still, they were prepared for anything.

"The Hive had stirred the scavengers to make the Fallen fight against us. Omnigul is very clever," Aaron said when they made it up two flights of steps. "Be prepared for anything when we make it up there."

"I will be," Morgan said.

The room they went to was where the array was and where they had defended to allow it to function. It was full of Fallen. Three dropships gave them enemies to fight, the last dropping Physkin a Fallen Captain for them to fight. Aaron used his Golden Gun on the Captain to kill it.

"Do not delay. Find Omnigul!"

"She's a broken record, isn't she? It's not like we are going to forget why we are here."

"One would assume, but then we don't know what the standard of Guardian that she knew before, back when she and her team went to the Moon to kill Crota. I mean..." Spencer paused as he figured out where they needed to go. There was only a single area, so he went that direction. Morgan and Aaron fell into step behind him. "It seemed like we were a breath of fresh air."

Morgan snorted. "I've seen some very interesting things in my years. There is a reason that most fireteams don't work together much."

There were a few Dregs inside the room and Spencer, and Morgan dispatched them quickly before going further into the new section of the complex. It felt like they were going backward and were going to appear in the next section. He was right when they appeared in the open area of the Skywatch.

"Why couldn't we have gone the short way?" Spencer asked.

"The Hive have that spawning ground full. I mean full. The last scan that the Guardian who got close made showed hundreds of them in that complex. Zavala is dispatching seven fireteams to work together to take them out. Once he has a battle plan set, but ti wasn't going to be quick enough for this mission. So we had to go the long way. Did Eris not brief you guys at all?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked as she appeared at Morgan's head looking at Spencer and Aaron as she talked.

"No." Aaron shook his head as he spoke. G.A.R.C.I.A. huffed and looked around before she disappeared again.

"Are we going inside that?" Spencer asked as he pointed at the crashed Hive ship that was in the building across the way.

"Yes. That's the Joviah Complex. That's where Omnigul has settled herself."

"Now, she is Crota's Consort right?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. Consort and mother of the Spawn of Crota. She is not going to stop fighting until Crota is brought back to life. It's her only purpose in life." Spencer knew that he needed to keep it short. It wasn't going to be long until they stepped out into the area where Fallen and Hive were fighting.

"I can understand that," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer could understand it, and if the Hive were not trying to wipe out Humanity, it would be very romantic, Omnigul trying to save her dead lover but the Hive had a single mission, and Spencer couldn't let that happen. Crota's life meant Humanity's death.

Morgan took the lead, creeping along the side of the area to hopefully not draw eyes to them and it worked. No Hive or Fallen turned to them and tried to kill them. They snuck into the hole in the ship and down into the Jovian Complex. They met with a locked door that Spencer couldn't even attempt to get through.

"It's all you, Baby Girl," Morgan said.

"You got it, my Chocolate God," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she floated over to the keypad on the door.

Spencer laughed to himself because he was pretty sure that the names had started out as a way for Morgan to cheer up G.A.R.C.I.A. who took everything that they did very hard. It helped to keep the Ghost in high spirits.

Through the hallways on the other side of the door they ran. Spencer was the first around a corner, and there she was. There was Omnigul in all her Hive glory. She screamed at them before starting to throw green energy at them to fend them off. She spawned Hive, Thralls, Acolytes, and Knights to defend her as she retreated around a corner.

Time was spent killing off the Hive that tried to kill them. At the other side of the area were Wizards that tried to kill them when they got close. Spencer saw Omnigul high up on the hill, floating and mocking them as her minions tried to kill them. Knights were on high ledges to snipe at them. Aaron set up to snipe them back. Spencer took the left side of the room, and as he cleared a piece of rubble, he found a Cursed Thrall walking steadily toward him.

"Cursed Thrall!" Spencer yelled as he aimed for the head on the creature. It blew up, taking one that was behind it as well.

"Ogre," Aaron said calmly.

Spencer backed up to see that Morgan was dealing with the Ogre, but ti was blasting right at him. Spencer pulled his Scout Rifle, dropping his Pulse, to work on the Ogre from a distance. Spencer got a few shots off, and the Ogre turned to him. It allowed Morgan to ready his Rocket Launcher to take it out. Morgan fired one shot, and the Ogre turned right into it. Spencer watched as the flesh around the eye disappeared. The Ogre collapsed and started to disappear.

Omnigul screamed again.

"I'm getting a little tired of that bitch screaming." Morgan's tone was very fed up, and Spencer wanted to tell him that he should have been there for all of their missions that had dealt with her. They pushed forward, working on the Knights that Omnigul had brought forth. It wasn't hard to figure out where she was going as she couldn't keep her mouth shut on the screaming. Or the Thrall that ran from wherever she was.

They chased Omnigul through the open area and into the facility proper, never getting her good enough to kill her before she spawned more enemies.

Morgan was slow as they followed the screams. It was very unlike him, but Omnigul had a few too many times where she flooded the area with enemies, so it was best to take it slow. Morgan stopped as he almost entered a room and as Spencer got even with him, he saw why. The room was a death trap. There was no safe place in the whole of what they saw.

"I can see a sniper area for me but..." Aaron trailed off, and Spencer turned back to look at him. Aaron was looking up at a hole in the wall that would be good. It looked like Aaron could get into a safe place if the enemy fire became too much.

"Pretty Boy and I can take the main area. We don't know what this bitch is going to do. I'd rather have one of us in a safe space. You and your gun and a good eye will protect our backs better than anything else."

"Then I'll get up there and set up." Aaron turned and rushed to the area before Omnigul noticed that they had got that close to her. Just as Aaron was landing on his feet, Omnigul screamed. Spencer spun to look at her. Hive flooded the room, and Spencer swapped to his Pulse Rifle quickly, making sure that the Scout wasn't going to bother him at all. Morgan was using his Hand Cannon as it was a lot better at dealing damage than his Sidearm. Spencer felt the weight of the sword but didn't draw it. That would wait until later. Until it was the best option.

Omnigul stayed on the upper level of the room forcing them up to her to deal with her. There was a nook at the side, but it would allow too many enemies from too many directions direct access, so it was a very bad idea. There was what looked like a broken elevator at the end to the catwalk that Omnigul was on. Spencer raced toward it but as he got there. Thrall spawned. Spencer ran back. The whole area was too cramped quarters for guns to be truly effective with the Hive, so Spencer slung the Rifle back over his shoulder and drew his sword. The Thrall were upon him, and he swung with all of his might, rending them in half.

"Damn," Morgan said.

"Kill her," Spencer said as a Knight rushed up toward him. Spencer parried the blow that the Knight made him. "Rocket her ass to death."

"You got it."

Spencer heard Aaron's shots and the sizzle of the air as Morgan blast rockets at Omnigul. Spencer protected Morgan while Aaron made sure that Omnigul's focus couldn't focus between him and Morgan.

"Nova," Aaron said over the comm.

Spencer looked to see the Cursed Thrall on the other side of Omnigul, and he agreed. Spencer killed the newest Knight to take him on and heard the shot behind him from Morgan's Hand Cannon before he sheathed the sword and readied himself for the Bomb.

The orb that came out was massive, and Spencer was glad as when it connected with the ground below Omnigul, the Cursed Thrall were right there. Omnigul screeched, and Spencer heard feet on the ground, but he could only focus on what his Nova Bomb was doing.

"Five Knights below," Aaron said.

"I've got it, Hotch." Morgan stepped out from behind Spencer and rushed to the edge. Arc energy surrounded his body, and he jumped up to slam down into the ground below. Spencer watched as the Knights all flew away from that area, disintegrating as they were tossed through the air. The next sound that Spencer heard was Aaron's Golden going off three times and the last had Omnigul screaming and starting to break down in front of their eyes.

"The Hive will not take the transgression of the defeat of their agents of Crota's will well at all. They have something to fear though finally after being the creatures of the dark. They fear the Light once again."

Spencer drew his sword as he waited to see if more Hive were going to arrive. Eris's words washed over him, but he didn't do anything else.

"Come and see me tomorrow, Guardians. All six of you." The comm cut out and Spencer knew that she was gone. There was no active mark on his HUD that said she was connected to them anymore.

"I want out of here as soon as possible, G.A.R.C.I.A." Aaron's tone was no-nonsense.

"I agree," G.A.R.C.I.A. said. All three of her appeared around them. She spun around like she was looking and stopped the way that they had come. "I can get the ships to the area where we fought the Ogre. There is a little climbing involved, but I think my strapping men are up to it."

Spencer laughed, and Morgan reached out and poked at one of G.A.R.C.I.A.'s arm protrusions. She spun to look at him and huffed. Morgan laughed. Spencer felt Aaron's hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He hadn't realized that Aaron had come down from his sniper spot.

"Let's head out."

XxXxXxX

Jack was waiting for them in the hanger, grease on his face from where it looked like Holliday had allowed him to play around with a Sparrow that in pieces.

"PAPA! I'm building you a new Sparrow!" Jack looked very proud, and Spencer tried to smile at the pride on his face.

Holliday smiled and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder. "He means that he is helping me build your new Sparrow."

"New Sparrow? I didn't-" Spencer stopped when he heard Aaron clear his throat. Morgan started to laugh.

"I forget you are new. Holliday can't keep a damn secret to save her life," Morgan said as he walked out of the hanger. His laughter could be heard long after he left.

"Yes, your new Sparrow. I gave Holliday the plans and the paint. I think you'll like it and I think that maybe if we could leave it would be best."

"Sorry, Hotch. You didn't say it was a present," Holliday said.

"It's fine. As long as he doesn't see the finished project." Aaron wrapped an arm around Spencer's shoulder and pulled him away from the pile of parts that were there on the floor. Jack rushed to them, wiggling between the two of them. Aaron's arm dropped down to rest on Jacks' shoulder instead of Spencer's.

"How long until you have to go away again?" Jack asked.

"Soon. We have to finish what we started today and delays are not good. It will be all of us leaving, but tonight, we are yours." Aaron looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"Oh, can we finish that Holovid of that man who runs around in the weird box?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Let's get dinner ordered and your father and I wash up." Spencer ruffled Jack's hair.

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything," Jack said.

"About?"

"How bad you stink." Jack took off at a run away from them. Aaron took off after him. Spencer sighed but took off as well. Jack's laughter echoed through the halls. Guardians dodged out of the way, but no one was upset at the two men chasing a boy through the halls. It was precisely what Spencer needed following the mission.

As long as Spencer had Aaron and Jack to always come home to, he would be happy.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on Facebook, [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueen) & my writing page is [here](https://www.facebook.com/darkjediqueenlair). 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Bang is live for sign-ups! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/). Ends at the end of the month!


End file.
